


Pierce My Guard (And Take My Soul)

by Minxchester (ComeAlongPond14)



Series: A Criminally Hot Love Story [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Castiel Talks Dirty, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Incest, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincest - Freeform, dubcon roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: ”Role-playing...Just like with our guns.”Title from "Cradled in Love" by Poets of the Fall. <3





	Pierce My Guard (And Take My Soul)

**Author's Note:**

> Been WAY TOO FUCKING LONG.
> 
> God, I missed these boys and their kinky madness. My new job is time-consuming.
> 
> Also, my brain's effing tired, so if you read this and I did not tag something that you think needs tagging (both for search and for blacklist purposes), PLEASE let me know. <3
> 
> A/N 9/14: GFDI I did not realize there's been DP in this series already. What the shit. How did I forget that.

“What’re you thinking about right now, angel?”

Cas shivered slightly at the softly-spoken words, turning his face against the pillow so that Dean could see his eyes--the blue rings nearly eclipsed by his pupils--peeking over the curve of his bicep where he lay on his belly, his head resting on his folded arms.

“I’m thinking that I trust you more than I’ve ever trusted anyone in my life,” he replied just as quietly, letting his eyes sink closed again as pleasure rippled through him. “And I’m thinking that that feels good, sir.”

Dean looked back down at his own right hand, which was currently trailing the tip of a carefully dulled pocket knife along the curves and shadows of Cas’ back muscles, following the lines of his shoulders and down along the length of his spine. “What about it feels good?”

Cas shrugged, just a tiny movement, not enough to alter the blade’s path, or to worry Dean about breaking skin. “It’s cool in temperature...and it feels so light--like you’re just trailing your nails over my skin. But then there’s an edge of risk, too, like when you use your gun during sex.”

“But you know that it’s never actually loaded,” Dean reminded him, smiling. “I wouldn’t do that with you.”

“You always let me pretend that it is.” Cas’ voice was equally rich with amusement. “And besides, mishaps with a knife wouldn’t be as bad as an accident with a bullet. You won’t use it near any parts of me that would be a real risk, and a little blood never bothered any of us.”

Dean snorted, lifting the knife off of Cas’ back and smirking at his little whine of protest at its removal. “I don’t intend to break skin, angel.”

“I know.” Cas was muffled as he lowered his face again, so if there was disappointment there, it was hard to hear.. “But I trust you anyway. Just want that explicitly  understood, sir.”

Dean leaned over him, brushing a kiss over the knobs of his lover’s spine. “I know that you do. Such a wonderful boy for your master. Which is why I always have to take very, very good care of you.”

Cas huffed a little laugh, shaking his head with his face still downturned, and gave a little shake of his ass in response. “Sometimes I think you take _too_ good of care of me.”

“Not possible,” Dean said, chuckling as well. “You’re precious to me, Cas, you know that.”

The hotel room door opened before Cas could reply, admitting Sam and Gabriel with their bags from the car and an armful of groceries each.

When they spotted Dean holding the knife, both men grinned knowingly. “Working your way up to the real deal?” Gabe asked cheerfully, and Dean nodded, turning the blade on its side and trailing it slowly down Cas’ back, making the brunette shiver happily.

“I’m trying to convince him I’m more than ready for it,” Cas chimed in, and Dean growled a playful little laugh, removing the knife before he gave his boy’s ass a solid little smack.

“Cheeky.” When Cas merely purred his agreement at the one-word assessment, Dean moved to straddle his thighs, leaning over and peppering kisses over Cas’ shoulders and neck as the dull knife continued tracing over the rolling muscles of his back, and the dark-haired submissive whined eagerly, pressing his face into the bed as he enjoyed the delicate treatment.

Gabriel set Sam’s bags down on the other side of the massive bed from where Dean and Cas’ duffels lay, only opened enough to have gotten out the knife before they hit the bed. The hazel-eyed submissive raised his eyebrows at his lover, and Sam nodded in reply, reaching out to tug Gabe closer by the leather band clasped around his his wrist and give him a swift kiss. “Stay safe.”

Dean looked over curiously, lifting the knife away from Cas’ skin, and Gabriel tossed them a wink. “Got some old buddies from my conning days who live just outside of this area,” he explained. “I’ll be back tonight, maybe in the morning. I’ll text the big man.”

”Sam’s big in stature, but we know who’s the biggest the way _you_ mean,” Dean shot back at once, and Sam rolled his eyes, flipping his brother off affectionately.

Gabriel blew them all one more kiss, then slipped out back of the room. After a moment, the purr of the Impala’s engine came to life, then faded as Gabe drove away.

Dean glanced down at Cas, his expression thoughtful. “You ever wanna do somethin’ like that, angel? Stop somewhere specific to visit someone from before?”

”No.” Cas didn’t even hesitate, and his body language remained calm and unconcerned. “I don’t have any connections, anymore.” Amusement entered his tone. “Besides, you both said when I joined you that it was leaving your old life behind for good.”

Sam snorted, toeing off his boots and removing his jacket. “Yeah, well, I think we both figured you’d get bored and abandon us eventually. We’d have allowed that,” he added, when Cas frowned. “I know we seemed a bit hardass when you asked to come along, but we’d never have hurt you, or stopped you from going.”

Dean put the knife back against Cas’ skin, watching with a smirk as he shuddered at the unexpected graze of the dull metal. “Definitely would never hurt you in any way you don’t consent to,” Dean tacked on. “I mean, we know how much I love seein’ your skin get all red for me...”

Cas shivered, his voice growing wispy with arousal. “I wasn’t going anywhere. Not from the first minute Dean approached me at that bank...” He tipped his face so that he could meet Dean’s gaze sideways, sapphire melting like liquid as he gazed with love at his master. “I was lost, from that second onward.”

Dean let the knife fall to the bed, shimmying back just enough to tug Cas up onto his knees and get an arm around around his chest in order to haul him in for a hard, claiming kiss. Cas moaned into the touch, melting a little, chest thrust forward and hips rolling slightly as he reached up to thread his fingers into Dean’s hair, pressing closer. Emotions that words could not properly convey were said with ease through the soft rub of lips, the little nips of teeth, and the faint moans that they passed back and forth as they kissed.

Sam tugged off his shirt and stepped over to the bed in just his jeans, picking up the fallen knife as he watched them making out. “Cas.”

Dean broke the kiss, letting his brother claim Cas’ attention. When the smaller brunette looked back at him expectantly, Sam held the blade out slowly, letting the smaller man see his intention and stop him if he wanted to; Cas did not move, watching with rising interest and hunger as Sam finally placed the dulled edge against his throat. Cas’ Adam’s apple bobbed, shifting the steel against his skin, but not dislodging it.

”Role-playing,” Dean murmured, tilting his head to watch thoughtfully as the metal slid over flesh, raising goosebumps in its wake. “Just like with our guns.”

Cas merely smiled in agreement, his blue eyes once more nearly blackened by the pupils as he watched Sam steadily, revelling in the rising darkness that he could see in the younger Winchester’s eyes. Dean saw it, too; he knew the taste of it, the way it heated deep inside of the man, and built up until the dam burst...the simmering anticipation of knowing that in mere moments, his Sammy would be animalistic, savage with his lovers. Unstoppable in his control and his need.

”You like the idea?” Sam asked softly, the one final re-confirmation of consent before he could really lose himself to his own impulses. He was a wild creature in bed, but ever a gentleman first. Fuck, Dean loved his brother’s pure soul.

Cas’ smile turned a little feral, and Dean was struck again by the curiosity that he felt whenever he saw this shadowy side of Cas’ be unlocked. Had it always been there, buried deep in the other man’s heart and mind?

Or had Dean and Sam discovered something new, had somehow created the lust-fueled demon that their pet could so easily be twisted into?

”I have ‘Sioux Falls’ if I need it,” Cas replied simply. “But I won’t need it. I want...” He paused, licking his lips and drawing a long, shuddering inhalation of breath, and Dean tightened his fingers in mock-warning on the older man’s hip to prompt speech. Cas whined as he forced himself to push on. “I want you to take what you want. From me. _Make_ me give it to you, this time."

Sam’s eyes met his brother’s over Cas’ shoulder as the words settled around the three of them like a red mist of sexual tension, hazel and green mirroring the same kind of adrenaline-junkie ravenousness that always rose as they were entering a target location to pull a job. Or when they were about to devour a lover together.

They were addicted to the high of their life, of committing the crime and always managing to get away with it--but now, they were becoming equally if not doubly trapped by the shared need that Cas provoked in both of them. The hunger that he drew out of the brothers, dark and consuming and sometimes--lovingly, of course, always--just a little bit cruel.

Sam shifted forward slightly, planting one knee on the mattress, the gentle pressure of the knife making Cas arch back until he was molded against Dean, encased in the older Winchester’s arms. “I don’t think it’s going to take much to _make_ you,” Sam purred, leaning forward until his words fell in puffed breaths against Cas’ lips, and the submissive man moaned, his eyes fluttering closed. “I think, deep down, you’re really just a dirty boy who likes giving it up to anyone who comes along to bend you ever. What do _you_ think, De?”

His brother chuckled, dipping his face to bite a hard mark into the side of Cas’ throat, and the dark-haired man bucked in surprise at the hot sting of it, crying out softly when his movement pushed him harder against the knife. “Oh, I think you’re right, Sammy. I think he’s gonna mewl and plead and pretend like he doesn’t need it, but he’s just a cock-hungry bitch.” Dean squeezed one ass cheek roughly, and Cas groaned, his eyes flying open to lock onto Sam as the taller man continued teasing along his clavicle with the blade. “He’s gonna spread his legs right open for us.”

”Not likely,” Cas panted back, but even his thrill over his little show of resistance couldn’t keep the desire out of his voice. It was possibly the sassiest he had sounded since his and Dean’s first date, so very long ago. “I’m not that easy.”

Sam snorted, lowering the knife from Cas’ throat and then using it to cut off the button of Cas’ jeans, the zipper sinking as well without the added support, and exposing a little more of Cas’ groin, the thick dark hair around his erection peeking out through the open fly. “I think easy is _exactly_ what you are,” Sam retorted, yanking at one side of the denim flaps to make the zipper descend the rest of the way. “Bet I don’t even need this knife to keep you in line.”

Dean interjected, making use of the loosened state of Cas’ jeans to work one hand down the back of them, his fingertip sliding through the slick mess of come and lube still in Cas’ hole from the night before. “Maybe not, but keep it on ‘im,” he ordered, biting a second mark right next to the one he had already made. “Wanna see him squirm, and pretend he doesn’t want both our dicks inside of him at once.”

Cas let out a whimper that would have sounded frightened if he hadn’t been rubbing his ass back against Dean’s cock. “Y-you mean...b-both in my...”

Dean leaned to the side to look at his boy, his grin turning just a little colder. Cas was fully in his headspace now, immersed in the storyline that they were painting with every touch and taunt “Now see, I knew I’d hear what you really wanted if I left that idea danglin’...you want two cocks in your hole at once, huh, pretty boy? Not enough to just get spitroasted--you wanna take us both in the same spot, same time.”

Cas could only whine helplessly in reply, and Sam growled a knowing laugh. “I’d say that’s a yes, De. Look at him blushin’ over it...” Sam trails the tip of the blade back up Cas’ body, over his lightly defined abs and around one nipple, making the smaller man groan and shiver under the taunting slide of the metal. “Question is, how tight’s his ass? Bet he’s never taken anything nearly as big as both you and me together...”

“That’s a safe bet,” Dean agreed, smirking. “We’re both goddamn hung, baby brother. Make ‘im take both of us at once....he’s gonna be gapin’ for a month.”

Cas let out a strangled moan, shuddering, his hips bucking beyond his control. His movements made the knife skid over his nipple--too dull to cut skin, but hard enough to be felt, and Cas seemed to lose his mind a little. “D-don’t hurt me....”

Sam let out what could only be called a cackle at the words, shifting his hand to repeat the would-be-dangerous flick of the knife over Cas’ other nipple, watching the goosebumps that rippled over Cas’ skin as his body sensed the threat, though his mind knew he was safe.

”We’ll stretch you out plenty, first,” Sam promised him tauntingly. “Don’t worry, handsome. We wanna enjoy fittin’ both our cocks up that pretty hole...hurting you wouldn’t be as fun.”

Dean reached out blindly, finding the lube and applying a generous squirt to his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it before sliding his fingertips questingly along the line of Cas’ ass.

“Still wet from earlier,” he whispered, easily able to push two fingers inside. Seeing Sam’s curious look, Dean chuckled. “While you fellas were food shoppin’...we were toying with the knife and discussin’ what Cas wanted out of playin’ with it...ended up with my dick too hard not to fuck him into the mattress, quick and dirty. Good thing, too.” He withdrew his fingers with a wet squelch, ignoring Cas’ whine of protest at the loss, and showed Sam the thick glob of come and lube clinging to his hand. “Boy’s halfway there, already. He’s gonna be stretched wide in no time.”

Sam reached for his hand, grasping Dean’s wrist and bringing it to his mouth. He sucked Dean’s fingers in deep, humming at the taste of Dean’s come and cherry-flavored lube before releasing him with a wet noise. “Always did love you taste after it’s been inside him...”

Cas whined, either in impatience or mock distress, and Sam snorted a laugh, giving him a teasing look. “You’ll get your turn,” he taunted, tapping the knife on Cas’ collarbone. “You take both our dicks at once and do it well, then maybe you can have a taste of all the come we’re gonna pump into your ass.”

Dean carefully took hold of Cas’ arms, drawing them behind his back and crossing his wrists so that he was more effectively “trapped,” pinned beneath his lovers with Sam still winding the knife absently back and forth across his chest. “You keep him focused on that blade, Sammy, and I’ll work on making sure he can take us both,” Dean purred, pushing three fingers back into Cas’ entrance. The brunette groaned, head falling back towards Dean’s shoulder momentarily--and then snapping back up when Sam flicked his nipple again with the blade.

”Eyes on me, sweetheart,” Sam instructed softly, angling his hand to press the flat of the knife against Cas’ lower lip. Cas gazed back at him as if he’d die if he looked away, not even flinching at the cool metal as it indented the skin of his mouth slightly. “There’s a good boy...”

Dean shifted back slightly, drawing Cas along with him by the hand holding his arms, fingers still working inside of the other man. “Lie down, Sammy,” he ordered quietly. “Let’s get you underneath him and see if I can’t use that thick fuckin’ jackhammer dick of yours to help stretch him out some.”

Sam obeyed, moving slowly so that he didn’t have to draw the knife away from Cas’ skin, teasing his pecs and abdominal muscles with the dulled edge as he moved until he could lie flat on his back. Cas spread his legs eagerly to accommodate, as did Dean, and Sam chuckled as he shimmied until he was beneath them both. “Shoulda ditched my jeans.”

“Nah,” Dean replied, moving back into place so that he was snugly up against Cas; as he continued leisurely stroking his fingers in and around Cas’ rim, his knuckled brushed the hard, denim-covered curve of Sam’s erection, making his brother bite his lip eagerly at the hint of contact. “Me and Cas both think it’s sexier when you’re still half-dressed--doncha, angel?”

Cas nodded unsteadily, eyes followed the knife as Sam used it to trace the lines of Cas’ quivering stomach. “It’s fucking stunning.” He tilted his head, giving Dean more access to the side of his throat as Dean began kissing his way down his lover’s neck. “Sam....lower? Please?”

Sam raised his eyes to Cas’ face, surprised and curious. “Lower? You mean...” He trailed the blade downward, watching Cas’ face closely, and letting out a soft growl when Cas merely relaxed at the gradual proximity, nodding in approval. “Why, De...I think he wants me to tease his dick a little.”

“Think so too, baby brother,” Dean whispered, adding more lube to his fingers and rubbing it slowly over Cas’ entrance. His other hand left the man’s wrists--which stayed dutifully crossed at his lower back, because he was a goddamn good boy for his masters--and reached between Cas’ thighs, ignoring his heavy balls and drooling cock to begin easing open Sam’s fly. “You gonna oblige our little slut?”

Sam’s eyes darkened, a familiar almost-burgundy hue edging into the dark hazel irises as he watched Cas react so calmly to the blade as he moved further down, the knife coming closer and closer to its target. “I think I fucking have to.”

The blade comes to rest flat-down on Cas’ erection right as Dean managed to get Sam’s fly open, reaching inside to ease Sam’s cock free. His brother hisses at the touch, the knife shifting, and Cas lets out a low, eager whine of need at the electrifying contact

”Cas?” Sam murmured, checking as ever--even with that hint of bloodlust in his gaze, a glimpse of the darkness that Sam Winchester forever kept leashed inside of him, he would never let himself hurt their boy.

”I’m good,” Cas breathed, pure molten desire in his voice. “Please. Don’t stop.”

Sam grinned again, his breath quicker now as Dean alternated between spreading lube over Cas’ entrance or along Sammy’s cock. Check in made, green light given; the monster took over once more.

“Of course you’re good,” Sam purred back, moving the knife to the underside of Cas’ cock and stroking the flat side along their lover’s trembling shaft. “You know you’re not escaping from us--so there’s no point in resisting, is there?”

Cas’ face was slack with ecstasy, hands clenched to fight against his desire to reach for Dean at his back, and the older Winchester chuckled darkly as he guided his brother’s erection until the head was nosing at Cas’ loosened hole next to his fingers. “You’re gonna sink down on ‘im, angel,” he whispered in Cas’ ear, giving the lobe a playful little bite that made the brunette jerk, further breaching himself onto the offered cock. “And once he’s in, I’m gonna get my fingers back inside, too. We gotta get you loose enough to take two whole Winchester dicks, after all..."

Cas made a keening noise, broken and hungry, and rolled his hips until he was sinking gracefully down onto Sam’s cock. Sam, in turn, let out a groaning curse, the hand that wasn’t holding the blade jumping to Cas’ hip to steady him as he impaled himself on the younger Winchester.

Dean watched closely, primarily eyeing the knife--but he didn’t have to worry. Even distracted by Cas’ beautiful, tight body working its way down to squeeze around his cock, Sam’s fingers did not so much as quiver as he gripped the knife handle, his instincts protecting Cas even through his pleasure.

Once Cas managed to bottom out, Dean didn’t hesitate, reaching underneath and tracing two fingertips carefully around Cas’ entrance. The muscle fluttered at the hint of something more seeking entry alongside Sam’s thick girth--but it wasn’t resisting Dean’s efforts.

Dean pushed just the tip of his index finger in, and Cas jolted, letting out a needy little whine as his body worked to adapt. Sam hissed as well at the intrusion, but there no discomfort or protest in the breathy sound, and Dean grinned a little, leaning to the side in order to look at both of their faces as he slowly, carefully worked his finger in alongside Sam’s cock.

“Takin’ it so well, angel,” he praised. “So smooth in there. Gonna let me in, gonna fit right up in there with Sammy, huh, angel? You’re gonna take my cock along with his?"

Cas whimpered and nodded, shimmying his hips to work himself harder onto both the cock and the finger pushing their way inside of him. As Dean’s knuckle slipped in, Sam ground out a gasping attempt at speech. “Try--a second finger, De--?”

Dean licked his lips and obliged immediately, his eyes fluttering at the intensity and heat of Cas’ hole sucking him in so readily. “Jesus, it’s like it ain’t even difficult,” he groaned. “Sammy, you feel that, baby boy? Feel me fingering his hole alongside your dick?”

“Yes.” It could have been a shout if Sam had had the air in his lungs--as it was, the word was spat through clenched teeth, and Dean could see that his brother’s eyes were closed, face carved into a mask of ecstasy as he planted his feet and bucked his hips. Dean cursed at the sensation it caused, able to feel the way Sam slid another inch or so in, rock-hard flesh sliding hot and smooth against the backs of Dean’s fingers.

He leaned up on his knees, focusing on flexing his fingers to get Cas good and used to the extra stretch, and Dean’s lips found his lover’s ear. He bit down on the lobe, savoring Cas’ tiny little mewl of need before he fell silent to hear Dean’s words. “Ready for a third, sugar?”

Dean would have started adding his ring finger to the mix even if Cas hadn’t been quick--instantaneous, even--to blurt out a _yes, yes, fuck yes, please--_

It only took another few minutes before Dean suspected he had both Sam and Cas dying from the slow torture of his fingers carefully stretching and extending the muscle around his brother’s cock. His brother was making the most beautiful noises Dean thought he’d ever heard out of the bigger man--broken and whimpery, sweet, like it was a delicious kind of torture to have those fingers working Cas’ entrance alongside his dick.

To be fair, of course, Sammy did know the shape and texture of Dean’s fingers as intimately as he knew his own, and it had been far too long since Dean had let his baby brother have this.

“S-sir...” Cas was panting, ragged, his speech slurred by need and desperation “Fuck, I...I know that I--I can take it now, please...want b-both of you...inside me...same time...”

“You aren’t stretched enough yet, baby,” Dean whispered, but Cas shook his head at once.

“I am,” he moaned, the words almost a sob. “I promise, it’s enough. I c-can take it now-- _please_ , Master--!!”

Dean adjusted his fingers into a more rounded shape, testing if that changed Cas’ tune--and then he cursed as the other man’s rim stretched easily, accommodating the new angle effortlessly. Not a sound of pain left his boy--though plenty of whining and pleading certainly did--and that had Dean’s dick jumping, ready and eager to move forward with the proceedings. “Well, fuck, angel, you just might be right about bein’ ready...”

Sam sounded strangled, choking on his words as he flexed his hips, feeling Dean’s fingers rubbing against his shaft inside the vise-like grip of Cas’ hole. “Do it, De...c’mon...”

Dean laughed at that, tilting his head to give his brother a look of pure and utter adoration. Sam always did end up losing his calm--and his usual eloquence with his vocabulary--when he was getting truly desperate.

It seemed the older Winchester had both of them dangerously close to their breaking points--and it was all because of him. All _for_ him. They _belonged_ to Dean, utterly and completely.

Easing his fingers free from Cas’ body, Dean grabbed the lube, pouring more out and warming it before making sure to thoroughly coat his erection. “Lean forward, angel,” he ordered, reaching out his clean hand to tangle it into Cas’ hair, yanking his head up with just enough force to startle a yelp of pure need out of the brunette.

Dean pressed a hard kiss to the side of Cas’ neck before pushing him forward again in order to let him obey the command. “Go on, show me that pretty ass,” Dean went on, grinning when Cas shuddered at his dark, hungry tone. “Brace one hand on Sammy’s chest while I get inside of you, too...”

It was almost like Cas melted into Sam, more than leaned against him, and Sam’s hands swept up the smaller man’s sides and over his back, petting and caressing comfortingly as he spread his own legs a little, helping Cas present himself in invitation to Dean.

“Shit...now _that_ is a view I’d pay for, every single damn day,” Dean growled, stroking himself lazily as he inched forward between both sets of parted legs. “ _Fuck_ , Sammy. You’d shoot your load right fuckin’ now if you saw how good it looks, you, balls deep inside of him...”

Sam was barely coherent, his voice choked by breathlessness and lust. “Well, fucking get inside him too before I _do_ shoot my load, you dirty-talking son of a--”

Dean reached out, smacking his brother’s hip tauntingly and revelling in the hoarse shout that Sam instantly muffled against Cas’ throat, biting into his skin as his body stuttered in its thrusting. Cas let out what could only be called a squeal, clutching at Sam, his voice cracking as he contributed to the pleading. “P-please, Dean--!”

Rising up onto his knees, Dean pressed the head of his cock against the point where Cas’ hole was stretched obscenely around his brother’s cock. “Let me in, Sammy...”

The noise that his baby brother made when he felt Dean begin to edge inside was one that Dean had never heard out of Sam’s mouth before. It was beautiful, untamed and broken, born out of heat and slick and the sweet friction of sharing space inside of their boy while Dean began slowly thrusting forward.

He’d read about this, he knew how it worked--from this point on, the majority of the movement would be his to do. Dean didn’t mind that one fucking bit.

Shifting to make sure his knees were securely planted, Dean reached forward, placing his hands on Cas’ thighs where the smaller man had them spread, straddling Sam’s wider body. Cas let out a small, mewling whimper, painless, his fingers flexing and clenching helplessly against Sam’s chest.

“Angel,” Dean whispered, his entire body still, not a breath of motion in a single muscle. “You good?”

Cas let out something like a laugh, choked and child-like. “I’m....fucking...perfect...”

“ _Move_ , De.” Sam’s voice was smaller than Dean had heard it since his brother was a fucking teenager, as airless as Dean’s and as loaded with need as Cas’. “Please, just...fuck ‘im.”

Dean sucked in a hard breath

And then he complied, letting pure instinct take control of his lower body and propel his hips to begin thrusting roughly, unsteadily, the unbelievable increase in pressure from Sam’s cock being inside of Cas already making Dean feel like he losing his goddamn mind as he more or less humped them both, feeling Sam’s ballsack sliding against his own as Dean’s cock worked in and out of Cas above his brother’s, every forward motion requiring a hard grunt of effort from him as he forced himself to continue moving, pumping forward and backward, growling out obscenities and dark praise for both of them as they took his cock in tandem--

Sam came first, and Dean fucking _felt it_ , felt the hot wet rush of his brother’s release flooding the impossibly snug channel of Cas’ entrance. It oozed around Dean’s own cock, searing hot in a way that he had never felt in his fucking _life_. Cas let out a broken noise like silk over glass, and only then did Dean realize that his baby brother had been holding the dulled knife against Cas’ throat the entire time--

There was a filthy-dirty squelching noise as Sam’s softening cock slipped free from Cas’ body, and that was all that Dean could take.

He came in seconds, cursing incoherently and whining his brother’s name along with Cas’ as he pumped his load into the smaller man’s come- and lube-soaked, gaping entrance. Dean barely even felt it as his own cock slid out, his mind spinning and twisting on itself as he tried to re-orient himself.

“Flip him around, De.” Sam’s voice was jagged and rough with arousal and pleasure, relief and need clashing together as his mind leapt straight from his orgasm onto the next thing that he wanted. “Get his hole up to my mouth--right now. Please...”

Dean grinned eagerly, manhandling Cas effortlessly, twisting him until he was turned to face Dean and backing him up to kneel above Sam’s head. Without hesitation Sam grabbed his hips, burying his face into Cas’ ass, licking the mess of their combined come right out of him like it was the nectar of the Olympian gods.

Cas cried out at the contact, his entire body slumping forward, face etched with pleading. Dean smiled knowingly back at his bot, leaning in to give him the kiss that Cas was begging for.

Silently, Sam passed Dean the knife, and it only took a few seconds for Dean to register that Sam had managed to somehow coat the sides of the blade with the brothers’ come without Cas reacting to the blade being so tantalizingly close to his gaping, dripping entrance.

“....Shit....” Dean lifted the knife, letting Cas see it good and clearly, and Dean smiled smugly as awareness and recognition filled his boy’s eyes. Cas watched raptly, captivated, as Dean licked one side of the blade clean. A cruel little grin touched Dean’s lips as he saw the way Cas’ eyes tracked his tongue, and the semen sliding over it. “You want a taste too, pretty little slut?”

Cas nodded at once, hard enough to make his head wobble on his neck slightly, and Dean laughed as he offered his lover the other side of the knife. Cas lapped at it unsteadily, saved from a cut to his tongue only by the knife’s dull state.

Once it was licked thoroughly clean on both sides, Dean placed the blade between Cas’ teeth, holding it there until the submissive man understood, and bit down, holding it in place with his eyes locked on his master.

Dean dropped his hand to Cas’ cock, giving it a squeeze, and he nodded knowingly when Cas whined brokenly around the makeshift gag of the knife. “You gonna come for us now, angel? I’m surprised you survived takin’ two whole cocks at once without losin’ your mind...”

“Maybe this’ll help...” Sam sounded utterly wrecked, and absolutely thrilled simultaneously. Dean looked sideways around Cas, and then he could only grin again savagely as Sam curled his hand inward, pushing four fingers into Cas hard and fast, all the way to the knuckles, until only his thumb was still outside.

Cas’ spine arched violently at the abrupt, unexpected penetration, crying out around the knife blade clenched in his teeth, and Dean chuckled as he resumed jerking his lover’s cock immediately, watching Cas’ eyes roll back in his head from the overwhelming pleasure. “Come on, baby, give it all up for us....there’s our good boy...”

Sam used his thumb to taunt Cas’ rim, then raised his free hand, smacking his palm flat, hard, against Cas’ ass cheek as he continued fingering him roughly. Dean’s voice was molten lava when he managed to get it out. “Come _now_ , angel.”

Cas came with an almost inhuman noise, biting down on the knife blade hard enough that Dean _knew_ it would be cutting into the corners of his mouth if it was sharpened. He had to wonder if that would even bother Cas, in the moment, or if the faint sting and the taste of copper would only add to the rush of his orgasm as he obeyed his master’s command

When he finally stopped spasming through his climax, Cas slumped forward, more or less collapsing into Dean’s arms as the older Winchester caught him easily.

He gently removed the knife from Cas’ jaw, handing it over to Sam as his brother eased off of the bed soundlessly, moving to go get towels and to put the knife in the sink for cleaning.

When Sam returned and gently started wiping up the sweat and lube coating their bodies, Cas was practically purring in contentment, curled on his side and wrapped in Dean’s arms

“I think you might be about to get the deepest sleep you’ve had in your life,” Dean whispered teasingly, and Cas merely grunted in affirmation, making both of the brothers laugh.

“I’m gonna plug him,” Sam commented softly, smiling over Cas’ head at Dean. “Might make the adjustment feel better, after being stretched enough to take us both like that.”

Dean simply nodded, watching with soft, hooded eyes as his brother went to dig out the largest plug in their collection, washing it off and then working it gently inside of Cas, who barely seemed to notice the slower, more mild penetration after his earlier workout.

“‘S first time I’ve seen it,” he suddenly mumbled, and Dean made a questioning noise while Sam re-joined them on the bed, curling around behind Cas’s back and laying an arm over his waist, his broad hand coming to rest on Dean’s belly

“You two,” Cas clarified, still sounding a little drugged and groggy from exertion. “Mean, not really, I’ve seen some, but--ever since you told us about your first time sharing someone...’Ve been wondering.”

Sam chuckled at that, speaking when Dean looked curiously over at him. “You’ve been wondering about Dean and me, Cas?”

The submissive man nodded in confirmation, and Dean snorted, finally getting it. “Coulda just asked,” he pointed out fondly, but Cas merely sniffed, as if to say, _Well,_ _I am now_.

Sam’s eyes were utterly soft and filled with adoration when they met Dean’s again over their lover’s head, and he moved the hand he’d had on Dean’s stomach up to card his fingers through Cas’ hair tenderly. It visibly relaxed the sleepy man, his eyes fluttering as he struggled to remain awake to hear their response.

Dean caught his brother’s hand in his own, lifting it so that Cas could see it when he pressed a kiss to Sam’s palm. “That story we told you boys--that was the start of everything,” Dean explained, and he intertwined his fingers with Sam’s, letting both of their hands come to rest on Cas’ shoulder. “Just us two...us taking turns on someone...or us sharin’ a third body...after that, it was always still _us_.”

“You’ve fucked Sam?” Cas’ voice was fading slowly into sleepiness--there was no judgment or even jealousy in his tone. Only curiosity.

“Yeah,” Dean whispered back, and he felt Sam squeeze his fingers gently in reassurance and solidarity. “And he’s done me, too.”

“Prefer it the other way,” Sam added to that, smirking, and Dean gave him a grin in return. “I know I’m a badass when I’m in my dominant mode, but with De...I always did prefer to let him take the lead. Between the two of us it feels the most natural.”

Cas merely nodded sluggishly, his eyes finally closing for good and his mouth curved into a warm little smile as he began drifting. “I guess...should pro’bly admit then that Gabriel and I‘ve discussed it, after hearing about that first time. We’ve mused on things we...stuff we want to ask for. To see.”

Sam sat up a little, peering down at Cas with a bemused grin. “Sneaky boys. And just what kinds of _things_ would those be, hm?”

Cas’ smile merely widened, his eyes remaining firmly closed as sleep stole him away. “We’ll tell you once he gets back.”

Cas passed out with that promised, and Dean snorted a laugh, looking over at Sam with a glint in his eyes. “You better send that brat of yours a text, baby brother. Let him know what kind of conversation he’s comin’ home to.”

Sam grinned back at him in agreement, pushing himself up onto one arm in order to lean across Cas’ sleeping form and press a swift kiss to Dean’s lips, before he slid away to go find his cell phone.

**Author's Note:**

> The vast majority of request/suggestion comments endorse my own inclination toward sharing some of the boys' past and future wincestuous interactions. If you are NOT into direct Wincest, please mind the tags in future installments, okay?


End file.
